tuckerversefandomcom-20200216-history
Deidre Howard
Deidre Howard (born 1988) is a main character in Tales from the Tuckerverse. An American originally from Rhode Island, Deidre is the team captain and a mid-fielder of the Malibu State College Lady Sharks soccer team. A budding Hypnotist, Deidre has demonstrated the quick mastery of several Wolfbann Society techniques. Deidre has a fierce rivalry with the Lady Raptors, in particular their captain Kat Vaughn, whom she has both affection and loathing for. Biography Early Life Deidre was born in East Providence, Rhode Island. She is the middle child in an athletic family. Her older brother was an all-American wrestler who is now a professional mix martial arts fighter. Her younger brother is a rising hockey player and is currently a freshmen at Boston University where he is star in his own right. Her parents coach soccer and track at a local high school, her mom also teaching science. Growing up Deidre was close friends with the Vaughn twins. She was particularly close with Kat Vaughn the two played on several little league teams together. Their skill level was nearly identical, the big difference was that Deidre tended to be a show boat and ball hog. Kat was the exact opposite and was therefore more liked by coaches and teammates. Their friendship came to an end at the end of their senior year when Kat was picked as team MVP by Deidre's own mother Madeline Howard. What was worst was Deidre's scholarship to Decker State College was retracted due to her grades and Kat was given the scholarship. After spending one year in a local community college to bring up her grades Deidre was recruited and given a full athletic scholarship to Malibu State College. Eager to reignite her rivalry with Kat, Deidre accepted the scholarship and easily made team captain for the Lady Sharks after only a semester. She and Kat are currently rated as two of the state's best players. Their names are both on the list to represent the nation in the Women World Cup. Deidre's biggest supporter has been Olivia Daniels, who quickly became her best friend. Two other close friends to Deidre were Harper Whyte and Emma Isaac, both big fans of food like Deidre herself and thus the trio sometimes had dinner parties together, with the focus on the meal. In addition to her scholarship coverage Deidre finances herself by helping people get culinary certification, possessing it herself. One of Deidre's favorite restaurants is Selmone Fusion Bistro. Hypnotic Awakening In April of 2009 the Sharks were forced to stay the night in Stillsville after their hotel in Salt Lake City, the site of the Tri-State Conference Finals, had a fire. The hotel in the small town was also where the Raptors were staying, causing tension. Deidre wandered off with Olivia and they met Petunia Greer and Corwin Picket at the butcher shop. While on an adventure to dig up a mysterious box Deidre became infatuated with Petunia, it coming out that Deidre was gay. Petunia in turn revealed her skills as a hypnotist using Hecate's Charm and implanted hypnotic commands in Olivia's mind for Deidre, who gained an interest in the discipline as a result. Deidre admitted she was in love with someone when speaking with Petunia but didn't say who. After the incident Deidre developed an interest in hypnosis herself. Weeks later Deidre had ended up studying techniques connected to the Wolfbann Society and quickly demonstrated unprecedented skill, easily able to hypnotize people after only saying a few words to them. Deidre decided to move with Olivia into Victoria Towers, using her new skills to get Carey Daniels on board with the idea. The same day Deidre met Petunia once more, who was now in the body of Doreen Jensen and used Memory Flash to make Deidre think that was how Petunia had always looked. Together the pair hypnotized Dakota Jackson into giving them Type-7, Transmoxide and more, promptly going on a hypnosis spree. Later that night Deidre had over a dozen women under her control and despite her joy couldn't help but fantasize about Kat Vaughn, affirming that she was the one she was in love with. Deidre was also influenced into making Suzette Travers a permanent statue. Personal Information * Current Age: 21 * Height: 5'8" * Weight: 130 lbs * Hair Color: Blonde * Eye Color: Blue * Bra Size: 34B * Hypnosis Rating: 5 * Current Place of Residence: Malibu, US * Sexual Preference: Women * Nicknames: D, Dei * Favorite Drink: Chardonnay * Favorite Food: Seafood Shells Personal Items * Mercedes-Benz CLK-Class, Personal Vehicle Relationships Family * Madeline Howard, Mother * Luciana Albini, Cousin Friends * Olivia Daniels, also Teammates * Harper Whyte, also Teammates * Emma Isaac * Cornelia Selmone * Marzia Selmone * Kat Vaughn (Formerly) Fellow Players * Tracy Summers * Brea Montgomery * Malie Kealoha * Alice Blundell * Jody Kirkland * Yumi Motochika * Dusty Lynton * Sayen Begay * Malandra Gary Coaches * Denise Cameron * Mei Lueng Appearances * Tales from the Tuckerverse: Fame and Misfortune * Tales from the Tuckerverse: Getting Even * Tales from the Tuckerverse: Return to Stillsville * Tales from the Tuckerverse: Assuming Control Trivia * Deidre is based on soccer player Kaylyn Kyle, and was originally based on actress Kaitlin Doubleday. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Tales from the Tuckerverse Category:Malibu State College Category:Lady Sharks